Hello New York!
by Carmz C
Summary: RE-UPLOADED. No YAOI. Vlad and the gang of CoVT go to New York to hide from the clutches of D'Ablo where they meet the glamorous cast of Gossip Girl and are quickly grabbing the attention of every New Yorker. Various Parings.
1. Chapter 1

**Gossip Girl **

* * *

Topics - Photos - Post a Question

* * *

Hey People!

Happy New Year to all who are fabulous and live in New York, I welcome you all to the new year. Although the snow still keeps on piling up, this will not stop whoever wants to party all night long-Including me, myself and I. After the kick-ass New Year Party courtesy of our very own S, I got juicy scoops all night long. Now, let's divulge these juicy gossips to the sad people who unfortunately didn't get an invite. Let's see, let's see; what are the new things for the new year?

_A Power Couple._ Now, It's official,** N**'s taken again. By who, you may ask? It's **B**, of course! As if we didn't expect that. Now that J's gone bye-bye from N's schedule, B's keeping a tight grip on her man and is seen with him round the clock as soon as they got back together. I'm taking bets to how long this time will last...

_The Single Goddess._ **S** still remains single. Really, when will this girl ever find_ the one_? I hope one day all those boys having wet dreams about her (don't deny it, boys!) will finally work out the balls to at least talk to her!

_The Tortured and his Muse._ **D** is still together with **V**. Seriously, only they can understand each other's... artistic nature or whatever.

_The Freshies_. **J** and her best friend, **E**, remain as BFFs since ninth grade. Really, they're giving **K** and **I** a run for their money. At least they don't fight as much as those two do.

And of course, there are some people who's old habits die hard. For example: **C** is still his obnoxious yet gorgeous perverted self. Together with his cute snow monkey, they still sashay along the streets of Manhattan in their designer clothes and wanderlust hands.

Sightings:

B and N, skating underneath the tree at the Rockefeller Center, looking blissfully in love. Then, were spotted in one of the benches at Central Park, sharing a scarf as they make out in the freezing cold. That's one way to stay warm. Seriously, I'm betting high on this. S at Barneys, trying on a very nice pair of **Manolo Blahnik** black sling-backs then paying for them five minutes later. J and E, also at Barneys, trying on dresses. Let's just hope the saleslady doesn't notice they aren't buying anything... D and V, entering **Angelika**, hand in hand, also sharing a gray scarf. Aw. C, and his pet snow monkey, eating cupcakes at a new bakery in the Upper East Side called **Pink Frosting**. K and I at Starbucks drinking mocha lattes and gossiping away.

Your mail:

Dear GG,

Hey Gossip Girl, did you hear about the group of Hotties who had just arrived at JFK? I came there to see my mom and dad off (Expect a party invite soon!) and there was these people which made everyone turn their heads! There were seven of them in total.

-**Lacey **

Dear Lacey,

No, I didn't hear about them! Thanks for the awesome scoop and don't you dare back out of your pre-party invite. Seven hotties? Can this New Year get any better?

-**Gossip Girl**

Dear Gossip Girl,

GG! I just saw seven new people riding a limousine from JFK. One of them is a woman but the rest are total hotties! The one who looked like the youngest is the cutest thing ever! Did you hear about them?

-**Buzz**

Dear Buzz,

Really, news about seven hot people have been flooding in my inbox for an hour now. The youngest are always the cute ones but I have yet to see them with my own eyes.

-**Gossip Girl **

Dear Gossip Girl,

I just saw 7 hotties coming out of a limousine and into a really grand looking, four-storey townhouse. It's in the Upper East side, a few blocks from Central Park. Thank the heavens I was passing by!

-**Happy-Sunshine**

Dear H-S,

I'm feeling a bit happy too to know their rough location! Thanks for the info.

-**Gossip Girl**

Whoever will be the noble one to send dear me a picture of these said hotties will get an imaginary kiss on the cheek or a hug if you're a girl.

_You know you love me,_

_XOXO _

_Gossip Girl _


	2. Chapter 2

**The New People in Town**

Vladimir Tod breathed in the smell of Acacia wood, burning in the hearth, then sipped the spiced blood in his goblet that Tristan had handed earlier. He was sitting in a comfortable, plush, red velvet armchair by the fire with Vikas and Otis across from him, speaking in Russian. He glanced over at Henry McMillan, who was sprawled across the couch, snoozing away.

Nelly was talking to Tristan about what to do for dinner by the doorway to the kitchen. Vlad overheard that Otis and Vikas was taking him along for the hunt tonight. He wasn't feeding on anyone in particular as he had Henry, who was his drudge, but Otis thought it was high time Vlad knew how to hunt. He can't have Henry forever, so Otis says.

Vlad sighed and set down his goblet in the glass dining tray. He was now going to live in New York from now on. D'Ablo, though he is always going to be an ass, would never think that they would actually settle down somewhere that isn't Bathory. Just thinking about the place made Vlad feel a bit homesick. He missed a lot of things in Bathory. His old home... Meridith Brookstone... Snow (a person, okay?), October (another person) and well, lots of stuff. He'll never miss Eddie Poe, though.

One of the things that made him agree to going to New York was not only to escape the crazy clutches of D'Ablo and the Vampiric Council but also to escape his crazy, obsessed stalker, Eddie Poe. He was determined to expose Vlad for the way he is. What you may ask? A Vampire. Duh.

"Vlad, did you unpack your things already?" asked Nelly as she and Tristan went over to get the dining cart.

"Nope." he said.

"Well then, go upstairs and do it."

"But-"

"No Buts, young man. Wake Henry up so he can do the same."

If you're wondering why Henry McMillan, who has a family of his own, is here in New York with Vladimir Tod, the answer is simple... school. The entire ordeal of him and Henry transferring to New York and into St. Jude's School for Boys (which was a very good school here in New York) was announced quite audibly through the school's PA system and Henry's parents were beyond ecstatic. They researched everything about St. Jude's and immediately gave into the idea, though Henry's leaving was certainly a blow to the school.

Vlad sighed again and stood up, walking over to Henry then blew on his ear. He and Henry nearly bumped heads but with Vlad's reflexes were getting faster now. Henry, still groggy, glared at his best friend.

"What was that for?" he asked irritably.

"We gotta go set up our rooms." replied Vlad with a shrug.

"Can't I do that later?" groaned Henry.

"Fine. Sleep in a pile of boxes then." said Vlad.

He smirked when Henry glared up at him then sat up properly and followed him up the curved staircase to the second floor. Vlad and Henry were to share the same room. You'd think it was a let down but the size of their room was large enough for the both of them. Each had their own walk-in closets and bathrooms and the beds were both four-poster beds made from the finest mahogany. The floors of this four-storey townhouse were all covered in blood-covered carpets which complemented to their plain white colored room.

There was a desk for both of them so the first thing they did was un-box their laptops. Henry's parents wanted to stay in contact with their son so they bought him a good one with a nice camera and everything. Vlad's was the latest from Japan-courtesy of Otis and his connections-but he didn't want to brag about it.

After a grueling three hours of unpacking their various possessions, They flopped down their beds and panted from all the work they did. Vlad looked at his watch and sat up. They arrived in New York at nine in the morning. It was already twelve in the afternoon and sure enough, there was a knock in the door and Nelly came in.

"Lunch is served boys." she said with a smile. "Wow, Otis really outdid himself with buying this place."

"I though he 'borrowed' this house from a friend." said Vlad.

Nelly shook her head. "No, he actually bought it. The woman who owns it was a friend of theirs from Siberia but she returned home to do a favor for Vikas."

"Which is?"

"Be the new head of their council."

"Oh." said Vlad and Henry in unison. Nelly sighed then gestured them to follow her. They arrived at the dining table with Vikas and Otis already seated with a pitcher of spiced blood each for their own. Tristan came over as soon as Vlad and Henry sat down and placed his own pitcher of spiced blood and a goblet then went back to the human food that was cooking in the stove.

"Oh, where is that Dorian?" sighed Nelly exasperatedly.

"I'm here, _mother_." said a deep voice from upstairs. They all looked up to see Dorian, all copper-haired and in shirtless glory, slipping on a dress shirt as he descended down but not bothering to button it up.

Now that's yummy.

"Dorian, don't call me that."

"Sorry, but you act like it." said Dorian with a shrug.

"I do not." said Nelly firmly.

"Yes you do and I'm not arguing with you about it." said Dorian with yet, another shrug.

Vlad sighed. The only reason why they agreed to even let Dorian go with them to New York was:

A. He's the fucking keeper of the Prophecy.

B. If he's left alone in Bathory, expect a huge-ass blood bath in the CNN news report.

C. He too hated D'Ablo.

Dorian took the goblet Tristan offered him but when his pitcher came, he decided to just drink from the pitcher. Vlad saw Otis glare at him. Henry laughed at the sight of this then caught the glow of Dorian's eyes which turned iridescent blue. He turned his head to Vlad, who was taking his own sip of blood and watched in awe as his eyes glowed purple.

"I never get tired seeing that." he said with a grin then began to eat his onion soup. Vlad caught the smell and cringed.

"What's wrong, Vladdy?" asked Dorian.

"Don't call me that."

"Jeez, all of you are _so_ sensitive." said Dorian, rolling his eyes. "Hey Vlad, can I drink from you now?"

Before Vlad could even react, Otis stood up, slammed his hands against the table, and glared menacingly at Dorian, fangs bared in full view of the room. Nelly flinched at the sight of him in so much rage.

"Dorian, could you please not harass my nephew with your... weird fetishes?" he said with much acid in his voice.

"Pansy." Dorian muttered. "I was only kidding."

He stood up from his chair and walked off to the coat rack. "I'm off to get some real food around here. Want to come with me, Vladdy?"

"No thanks." said Vlad, rolling his eyes.

"Suit yourself." said Dorian with a shrug. He now buttoned his coat, put on a scarf which was actually Vlad's, and headed out the door. Otis sighed and looked apologetically at everyone in the room. Henry merely shrugged and went back to his food.

Outside, Dorian walked down the short flight of stairs and into the sidewalks where, almost immediately, he was grabbing the attention of the ones he passed by. Though he often got those lust filled looks from several women he has been with, he noticed that most of them were mere high school girls. For the love of God, he was older than all their ages combined but there was something about these women that he couldn't quite put it. He pulled into their minds, just to know what they were really thinking...

_"Oh god, his hair is so cool! He's one of those hotties we saw at JFK!" _

_"I really want to go up and ask his name!"_

_"Good God, that nice build of his... I want to run my hands over that hair!" _

_"I wonder where all the rest of them are?" _

Dorian knew immediately who these "the rest" are. He smirked. Just for kicks, he run his hands through his hair and shook his copper bangs from his eyes. He heard a squeal from behind him and knew he got the effect he wanted.

A tap on the shoulder followed. Also expected.

"Um... hi there!" said the girl.

"Hello." he said in his deep, throaty voice. "Tell me, am I nearing Central Park already?"

"N-No! This way will lead you to Central Park." said the girl in a hurry. She was blushing furiously and though it wasn't his taste, it was better than that spiced blood crap.

"Would you and your friend mind if you accompany me to there? I'm new here."

_"I knew it!" _though the girl. "Y-Yes! Andrea, come over here."

Said Andrea came over, also blushing furiously then introduced themselves.

"I'm Brea Tanning. This is my twin, Andrea." Brea introduced themselves with an awkward smiles. Dorian noticed that they were both dressed in equally the same trench coats only in different colors. One was Black, the other was white.

_Twins, huh? I like._ thought Dorian. "I'm Dorian. Please to meet you both."

* * *

Hey Guys! So, it's back and I'm sorry to have taken it down so suddenly. The Plot has been changed dramatically with these changes:

1. Dorian is added into the cast.

2. Olivia S. Bridgette, my OC, has been voided from the story proper but is given the role as the new leader for the Siberian Council in place of Vikas.

3. D'Ablo is alive with no gaping hole on his stomach.

So, I hope you enjoy this ver. of Hello New York! This story no longer has any yaoi in it and to my followers, sorry again! TT_TT I'll finish this though. I've been working on this for a long time already so hopefully, I'll finish this soon.

_Meanwhile in the back of my mind..._

_Kyouya: Herbivore, explain to me why the hell am I in here? This isn't even my fandom! _

_Tsuna: I'm here as well.. and it's so gothic in here... _

_Carmz: You're in my mind, Tsu-kun. Expect it to be bleak and barren the next time you appear here._

_Kyouya: *glare* Herbivore. Explain._

_Carmz: This is my mind. Two two are the only things I think about more than my homework so suck it. You're hosting this story with me whether you like it or not. _

_Kyouya: I'll Bite-_

_Carmz: -me to death? Bring it on. _

_Tsuna: Hiiieee! _


	3. Chapter 3

**S and the New Guy**

After the party at Serena Van der Woodsen's penthouse, Blair Waldorf and Nate Archibald found themselves madly in love once again, making-out non-stop all through out the party. It was no surprise to every New Yorker who knew them to find them intertwined in each other's arms in Central Park, where everyone can see them, making out like there was no tomorrow.

Blair was in bliss. Being in Nate's arms was making her feel like a giddy school girl. When they broke apart, they grinned at each other and settled for walking arm-in-arm as they walked down the pathway.

Nate was feeling quite good today. He just smoked a fat roll hours before Blair came over and had time to gargle some mouthwash as Blair's greetings nowadays was always a kiss with much heated passion.

You're not complaining, are you?

He kissed Blair's hair and smelled the exotic african cacao smell from Blair's **Alterna Ten** shampoo. He loved it when Blair managed to make herself smell so delectable in a matter of hours and it's all just for him.

"Natie, is that Serena?" said Blair suddenly. Nate looked at where Blair's eyes were narrowing at then spotted the head of golden blonde hair and the slender figure of Serena van der Woodsen walking up towards them in all white, with the exception of her black **Malonos Blahnik** knee-high boots. She was carrying bags in her hands which meant she had just gone shopping.

"Serena!" called out Blair giddly at her best friend.

For the moment or is that actually permanent?

"Blair! Nate!" exclaimed Serena, a wide smile spreading across her face. She quickened her pace and hugged Blair as soon as they were near enough of each other.

"Hey Serena." said Nate, grinning down at her. "Awesome party last night."

"I know, right? Well, as expected from my little helpers."

"Little Helpers?" Blair inquired, raising a perfectly penciled eyebrow.

"Kati and Isabel helped me plan everything. I can't do _everything_ by myself, you know." laughed Serena. "So, what are you two up to?"

"Oh, just walking out and about..." said Blair with a grin, grasping Nate's gloved hand with her own. Nate gripped back and smiled lovingly at her.

"Okay, don't go eye molesting each other in front of me." said Serena, rolling her eyes. "Get a room at the Mandarin or something."

"What about you?"

"I just came from Barneys." she said, raising her shopping bags with emphasis. "Blair, you have got to see the slingbacks I got!"

"Maybe later." said Blair. "I'll come over to your house."

"Tonight then. You two could stay over if you want. My parents are still at Barbados and Erik is out partying his life away."

"Great Idea." grinned Nate. "I hope you don't mind the noise-"

"I'll buy some earplugs." laughed Serena. "Well, _toddles_ guys."

She kissed each of them by both cheeks and went on ahead without looking back.

"So, what do you want to do?"

"Let's get some hot chocolate at the Mandarin..." Blair then smirked. "Or would you rather take a room and-"

"You had me at room."

* * *

Serena was about to exit the park when she found her way blocked so suddenly. She looked up to see who's torso he was looking at then felt her heart skip a beat. The copper-haired man standing in front of him was handsome and was someone she had never seen around town.

He had copper colored hair which seemed to shine, even with the absence of the sun, and his luscious dark chocolate brown eyes were so beautiful, it was somehow unearthly. Serena barely took notice on the two girls gaping at her as if they had just seen a goddess in the flesh.

Dorian's eyes widened slightly at the sight of this beauty in front of him right now. He pulled into one of the twin's mind-Brea or Andrea or whatever-and smiled slightly. He immediately knew the name of this blonde; Serena van der Woodsen, huh?

"Hello there." he said, with a smile. He was briefly amused at the slight blush coating her cheeks.

"Hi." she said. Dorian liked her voice.

"Um-" The twins spoke up. Dorian knew exactly what to do. He turned around to face the twins and after muttering a few things under his breath, the twins nodded in a trance like state and walked away.

"What was that?" asked Serena, looking slightly bewildered for a moment.

"They forgot that they needed to shop for something." said Dorian with a smirk. Well, there goes his lunch but the scent of this Serena person was... exotic. It wasn't the scent of the vampire blood that he was addicted to but he liked her blood nonetheless. He just couldn't put his finger why...

"Um... what's your name there, stranger?" piped up Serena. It wasn't as if she hasn't seen anyone handsome before so there was no need to be intimidated or something. Not that she was...

"Dorian." he said with a smile. "Can I take a guess to who you might you be?"

"Guess away." she said with a perfect smile.

"Hm... Let's see; I have heard of a famous New York "It" girl by the name of Serena Van der Woodsen." he smirked slightly at the look of awe on her face. "Did I guess right?"

"That was more than a lucky guess there." she said, giggling slightly.

"You fit the description of said "It Girl"." he said nonchalantly. "Mind showing me around New York? I'll help carry your bags if you want."

Serena smiled and offered two bags to Dorian. He accepted them with one gloved hand and walked side by side Serena.

* * *

Meanwhile, on-lookers were immediately whipping up their phones from their pockets or bags and snagged images of this new predicament. New York's own It Girl and the hot new guy was going to be the biggest scoop of the New Year!

It was no surprise to everyone that a few minutes later, the picture of Serena and Dorian had already reached the clutches of Gossip Girl and was now sending the news to everyone. Serena's phone was buzzing but she was too busy talking to Dorian to notice. Blair and Nate surely have noticed as they ascended up to their floor in the elevator.

"We might have some competition tonight." said Nate jokingly.

Blair was more doubtful. Serena wasn't a one-night-stand person. Sure, she'll flirt so much that whoever this Dorian guy was will become hopeful but she knew her best friend like the back of her own hand.

"We'll just see."

* * *

_Hibari: What's an "It Girl"?_

_Tsuna: **"It girl"** is a term for a young woman who possesses the quality "It", which is absolute attraction. It Girls of today are commonly young females in the worlds of fashion or show-business._

_Hibari: ..._

_Carmz: ...How do you know that?_

_Tsuna: *sighs* Really, I'm not dumb. I read books. I know a lot of languages. I'm fluent in English. I can top Hibari-san. I just act like I'm No-Good because the producers told me so._

_Carmz: ...Does he really, Hibari-sama?_

_Hibari: ...not often._

_Carmz: Well, this is a nice revelation... Hibari, you're up._

_Hibari: I'll bite you to death if you don't review. Also, this girl doesn't own me. Some woman named Amano Akira does._

_Carmz: Good boy._


	4. Chapter 4

**VT and H discover Gossip Girl **

After Dorian's departure, Vikas went out as well to look for that troublemaker. Nelly instructed Vlad and Henry to stay indoors as she and Otis were to go out for two things: One was to get their pre-ordered uniforms and two, they needed groceries as there were three humans to feed. Tristan was left responsible for the two of them for the entire afternoon. Since Vlad and Henry weren't feeling like making Tristan miserable, they made their way to their room and sat on their chairs in front of their laptops and started browsing the internet.

Vlad was researching about the hospital Nelly was newly assigned to, **Lenox Hill Hospital**, when Henry was laughing out loud at what he was reading. Vlad was about to throw a book at him to get him to shut up when he saw that Dorian's copper hair was on the picture in the screen.

"What the frick?" he said, standing up and looked over at Henry's laptop screen, his eyebrows furrowed as he looked at Dorian and this beautiful, leggy blonde next to him. He glanced at the URL and saw that it was a blog site called "Gossip Girl".

"Jesus, he was only gone for an hour and he already made news." laughed Henry. "And the girl is famous around this city. Beautiful too."

Vlad looked down at the text below the photo, which was of Dorian and this beautiful blonde girl walking down the sidewalk from Central Park, each carrying two paper bags from a store called Barneys.

_SPOTTED: Serena van der Woodsen with the one of the seven hotties who had arrived just this morning. Well, six as one of them is a woman. Word has it his name is Dorian. His looks make up for his rather unusual name. This is certainly a nice way to start a new year, S. We will now dub Mr. hot stuff Dorian as "the other D" as we already have another D we know and love but he's from the Upper West Side. The Other D is from the Upper East Side and from what I heard from a reliable source, just near S's own building. We'll just wait and see what the future holds this potential couple. _

_XOXO, Gossip Girl. _

Vlad laughed along with Henry now. They were referring Dorian as Hot-stuff? But then stopped when he re-rad the first sentence. Seven hotties... Was he one of those "hotties" this girl was referring to?

"Nice one, Vlad. We're getting a lot of attention. You already caught someone's eye."

"What are you talking about?"

Henry snickers and points at one of Gossip Girl's posts from hours ago.

_Dear Gossip Girl,_

_GG! I just saw seven new people riding a limousine from JFK. One of them is a woman but the rest are total hotties! The one who looked like the youngest is the cutest thing ever! Did you hear about them?_

_-**Buzz**_

_Dear Buzz,_

_Really, news about seven hot people have been flooding in my inbox for an hour now. The youngest are always the cute ones but I have yet to see them with my own eyes._

_-Gossip Girl_

Vlad _was_ the youngest in the group. He blushed at the thought of him actually catching the attention of these glamorous girls from one of the most glamorous cities in the world. Henry grinned up at him.

"We're getting a whole lot of attention already. One picture of you or me will be so news worthy." said Henry smugly. "New York is awesome."

"I'm not sure I'm comfortable with my every move being scrutinized by every New Yorker subscribed to Gossip Girl." said Vlad. Though he felt flattered that he was considered hot in New York-in comparison to how he was treated at Bathory-but it was rather uncomfortable if he was in the spotlight when he was to keep his true nature a secret.

"Then don't do anything stupid."

"Like what, pray tell?"

"Hm... like, talking to someone who she always had her eyes on."

"Like who? We just got here. We don't know anybody."

"These people..." he pointed at the top of her post where the initials B, N, S, D, V, J, E, K, and I were all present.

"Oh, as if we know what these initials mean already." said Vlad, rolling his eyes.

"Well, it's obvious that S is for Serena van der Woodsen." said Henry. "The rest must be coded to protect identity... but they're so well known that it's practically pointless."

"You had me at Serena." said Vlad.

"Anyways, we're already under Gossip Girl's scrutiny the moment we grabbed attention. It was unintentional but that's that."

Vlad sighed. Well, he just had to be careful with his actions then. He can only feed from Henry if necessary and not attract attention to himself. He can do this. He has faced countless things before this. He has faced D'Ablo before and escaped with his life. He escaped the clutches of a vampire slayer whom he had thought was a friend. He had finally gotten the guts to ask Meredith Brookstone out and have blissful moments of romance with her. Too bad he had to break up with her when his blood cravings were going on overdrive.

Careful there, Vladdie. I'm as formidable as everyone thinks.

* * *

_Kyouya: That was horrible. _

_Tsuna: Don't say that, Hibari-san. It's rude._

_Kyouya: What did you say, herbivore? _

_Tsuna: *sigh* _

_Carmz: Getting tired of it, huh?_

_Tsuna: You can say that again. _

_Carmz: Well, you know your lines, Tsu-kun. Hibari, you can just... go read some Gossip Girl over there. _

_Kyouya: Why should I? *begrudgingly reads Gossip Girl: Psycho Killers* _

_Tsuna: *sighs, then smiles* Please review, everyone! Be nice, okay! _

_Vlad: What is this place...? _

_DUN-DUN-DUUUUNNN~ TBC. _


End file.
